Steve of Minecraftia: Series 2 - Book 2 - Desperation
by MordeCraft
Summary: As the world border comes closer inside of Minecraftia, Tom, Papart, Bartimues, Paul, and Alex must suit up and hunt down the thieves, before they die, along with everyone else. Elsewhere, in another dimension, Steve and Sylvester go to Minecon with a boy named Xavier, where they hope to get back, and find a very dark secret. With time running out, what can our heroes do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Father (Bartimeus POV)

With the world border slowly coming in to our village, I was having a lot to process. Ever since I left the life of being a normal enderman in the end, to helping raise Feleia, my life had changed drastically. I was a gentleman, or at least I classified myself as one. That itself to a lot of work to keep up my act, if that is what I should call it. Before I decided to become a gentleman, I was a rowdy enderman with no intention of following the rules set before me by the Ender Dragon. One day, I had gotten in trouble. My father had caught me breaking the rules, and not teleporting away in the daytime. I was punished severely. While endermen take good care of their young, they only want the best, so the punishments are usually quite harsh. They locked me in a room for about 30 seconds, and had water slowly drip in from the ceiling. I was told not to teleport, I would have to go through the process again, but longer.

As the water dripped down, I started sobbing an apology. Pain flooded over me, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Right when I felt like I was going to die, the water stopped, and I was let out of the room. I hugged my parents, saying that I vowed not to break the rules again. From then on, I vowed to myself to be a gentleman, and be a role model for every enderman around. I guess I learned my lesson. Thankfully, I learned it at a young age.

I stopped flowing memories when Tom, the creeper, broke the silence, "I need to get back to my house and adjust my gadget so that it can track things that went in the air. It should take a few minutes, and then we should be set to go."

"We have a little time to spare," Martin the scout said. "There shouldn't be any villages swallowed in a while. Sadly, every village but 20 have had their people killed behind this 'World Border.'"

"I say we all take a rest while Tom fixes up his tracking goggles," Paul said. "We need our energy for the battle."

"Agreed," I said. "A nap would be grand."

We all left our separate ways for our homes, and I went into my house, comprised of Endstone and obsidian. I went into my bedroom, where a very long bed, custom made by the woodworker, was contained. I pulled up the sheets, and climbed in. Paul was right when he said that I needed rest. I pulled the sheets up to my neck, closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep. That was when I had the dream.

 _I woke up in a bright room, lit heavily with redstone lamps. I looked around for a door, but then saw that I was strapped to a chair. I struggled to get up, but failed. I looked up; my top hat was gone. I looked down; my purple bowtie was missing. I tried to teleport, but failed to do so. Then, all of the lights started shutting off one by one, until only one was left. Then, the last one broke. It was pitch black. All of the sudden, I heard a piston activate, and then heard running water from all sides. The walls had opened up, leaving water to rush in. I was stuck in the chair, with no way to avoid getting splash, and no teleporting powers to escape. A redstone torch magically appeared on the floor in front of me, unable to be broken by water. It gave me just enough light to see someone I dreaded: Phillip Gungars._

 _"Gentleman," the villain laughed. "I think not."_

 _The floor opened up, and the chair dropped into an ocean. I still couldn't teleport, and I was surrounded by water from every direction as I sank to the floor of the ocean. I screamed as loud as I could for help, but no one came. My screaming came to a climax as my health dwindled, and blood pumped through my ears, pounding in my skull. I tried to yank myself free from the binds of the chair, but it was no use._

 _My vision then went black._

 _I opened my eyes, surprised to still be alive. I was in the same chair, but I wasn't bound to it this time. In front of me was my father, who died in the Nether War._

 _"Dad!" I exclaimed._

 _"How are you, my little gentleman!" He said. I got up from the chair and gave him a big hug. He returned it quickly._

 _"I need your help with something, Bartie," my dad said. "Someone in your team is not who they seem. I have no idea if it's Steve, Tom, Papart, Sylvester, Paul, or Alex, but someone is pulling a charade, and it may put your goal of defeating the thieves in great danger. I need you to find this person, or mob, and destroy them. It may not be humane, or like a gentleman, but it is the right thing to do. If you don't do this, the world may be in a greater danger than it is now."_

 _"I need to know who," I said._

 _"Time is running out," my father said. "I was only told that something was wrong in your group, and that a person was not who they were. I wasn't told who. I'm sorry Bartie."_

 _"Will I ever see you again, father?" I asked, tears coming to my eye._

 _"Time will tell, Bartie," he replied. "Time will tell."_

 _He vanished, and I started crying. I cried the most that I had ever cried before. I wanted to be with my father more than anything else. Then, the dream ended, and I woke up._

"Good God," I said to myself, getting out of my bed. "I need to figure out who this person is, and quickly. Our plan is in jeopardy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 London (Steve POV)

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled in frustration. "IT'S BEEN DAYS IN THIS BAG AND IT'S EPICLY BORING WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"

I had been trying to keep my quiet in the backpack beside Xavier's feet. Sylvester had been doing a great job sleeping to pass the time, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. After I yelled, Sylvester popped an eye open, and looked at me. He rolled his eyes and closed them again, quickly falling back to sleep. I heard the zipper open on the bag and looked up to see Xavier peek in through the opening.

"Be quiet, will you?" He demanded in a whisper. "The bag muffles sound, but not THAT much sound. You don't want your cover blown, do you?"

"Sorry," I replied. "Won't happen again."

"Anyways, we'll be in London in a few minutes," Xavier said. "The city is coming into view for me."

"Fantastic," I said, in an irritative expression. "It's been far too long."

"I guess it has been for you," Xavier said. "By the way, what was happening in the world when you left it?"

I froze, both physically and mentally, trying to think of what might've happened after Sylvester and I had left. I did notice that when I had gotten back in the game after being teleported out, minimal time had passed, so being outside of the world might've made it so that not much had happened. I finally decided to answer Xavier's question, "Someone, we don't know who, was stealing command blocks from a vault we store them in. They entered the command to teleport me and Sylvester out. That's all I know."

"I guess you really need to get back in to your world," Xavier said. "I'll make sure that once I get into Minecon, the first thing I do is try and get you back."

"Thanks Xavier," I said. The young boy closed up the bag, and I went back to pondering over all of the questions running through my head. I wondered why Sylvester wasn't doing the same. You'd think that he'd be asking a lot of questions, too. For all I know, he just thinks differently than I do, and wasn't worrying about what was going on. He might just be determined on the task at hand.

Xavier was right, though, and the plane touched down in a few minutes. He picked up the bag, put it on his back, and we left the plane. He said they had to go through a few processes, and then get his suitcase which contained what he explained was clothing, which people changed every day in this world.

I waited patiently in the bag with Sylvester, who was now awake.

"Well, isn't this exciting," he said. "I hope we can get back."

"I do too," I said. "Our lives, and possibly our friends' lives, are in jeopardy."

"Yep," Sylvester said.

We were eventually let out of the bag, and were on a large bed. Xavier explained that they were in a hotel, where you can pay to stay in a temporary room. People used them when they traveled and needed some place to go when it was time to rest. I guess people didn't carry their beds around with them in this dimension.

Xavier said that he had a small room to himself, and his parents were in the room next door, which was connected with a door on the wall. He said they had a few minutes to clean themselves up after sleeping on the plane, and then they were going to head to Minecon.

I rested on the pillow of the bed, and got to sleep for a few minutes. Xavier woke me and Sylvester up when it was time to go, and we climbed into the backpack. After a bit of being jostled around as Xavier walked, we arrived at a building. Xavier poked his head into the bag, "Welcome to Minecon. The place that's all about you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Return (Bartimeus POV)

After I finished gathering the things I needed, I headed over to Tom's house. As of then, Tom and Paul were really the only people I trusted. I trusted Tom because I knew he was an honest guy and would never do anything to hurt us. I also trusted Paul because I was with him pretty much all day every day, and we were the best of friends. I honestly didn't know what to think of the other four. Steve is a great guy, but I was told he almost went on Phillip's side, and almost prevented him from dying when they were in the other dimension. That made him a little iffy.

I ducked down in the doorway of Tom's house because of my height, and then straightened myself after entering. I headed into the lab, where Tom was bent over the table, fiddling with his tracking device. He looked up when he heard me enter.

"You're the first one to wake up, I presume," Tom said.

"I'm guessing so," I replied. "Hey, can I talk to you about something."

Tom went back to tinkering and gave me a quick yes. I got flustered for a moment for him not giving all of his attention to me.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd look at me when I told you this," I said to Tom.

"I'm almost done," Tom said. "I just have to connect a few more wires."

"No, I'm not kidding," I said in a more serious tone. "Our plan could be in peril."

Tom's face shot up from his work, and he looked me in the eyes with worry.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I had a dream," I said. "There were two parts to it, but the first part wasn't anything important. The second pat is what mattered. I saw my dad, and he told me that one of us is not who we really are. I know it's not you, and I know it's not me. I can trust you enough to believe that. I'm also assuming that that person isn't Paul, either."

"Oh my," Tom said. "That is bad. Are you sure your father didn't say who it was?"

"Yes," I said. "He said that he was only told that someone was not right, but he wasn't told who it was."

"Interesting," Tom said. "I don't know what to say."

"Me neither," I said. "I just wanted you to know, and to keep an eye out for me."

"Sure," Tom said. "If anything seems wrong, I'll be the first to act. I have your back."

"Thanks, Tom," I said. "You're always a help."

Tom nodded, and went back to work. He seemed to connect some of the inner workings of the device, and then closed up a hatch, "It's ready."

Tom and I left the house and gathered everyone up. Tom slipped the tracking device onto his head, and turned it on. I heard a slight buzzing sound, and the glass part turned into a shade of bright green. Tom pressed a few buttons on the side, and then started heading to the vault.

"There should be tracks in the air here," Tom said.

"Right here is where they took off," Papart said.

"You're right," Tom said. "All right, we've got ourselves a trail."

"Great," Martin, the scout said. "I have speed potions for you all so we can get moving quickly."

"Great," Paul said, taking his and gulping it down quickly. We all did the same, and we were out of the village walls in a short amount of time. We were all close behind Tom, who took many twists and turns. All of the sudden, Tom stopped, and I tripped trying not to run into him. I picked up my top hat and put it back on, and then straightened my bow tie.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"The trail goes into the ground. All six of them," Tom explained. He put on his power glove and switched it to a shovel, digging a staircase into the ground. We stayed a few block back and let the creeper do his work. We eventually reached somewhere a few blocks above bedrock, in a little central hub area. There were six branches leading off of the room, and Tom said that each one had a trail leading down it.

"The scattered," Papart said. "Probably to make it harder to catch them."

"We don't want to separate," I said. "We don't know what each of them has, other than a Power-Suit. There could be much more in store for us."

"Then what are we going to do?" Tom asked. "If we go after each person individually, we're never going to find the command blocks in time to stop the world border."

I started thinking, trying to come up with an idea. Finally, I stumbled upon one.

"Feleia," I said. "She can come through here and destroy the blocks for us. Then, we can easily access everyone, and bring them together so they can defend themselves, since they'll be out in the open."

"That's a great idea!" Paul said. "Do we have enough time to fetch her?"

I always carry some spare Eye's of Ender around, and some portal blocks," I said with a smile. "I'll make a portal right now. I think it'd be best if only I went through, though, as to not alarm any enderman."

Everyone else agreed, and Martin helped me create the portal. I put in the Eye's of Ender, and the portal lit up, creating a dark abyss before us. Tom nodded me a good luck, and I jumped in, clinging to my top hat.

I popped out on the obsidian island, and ender pearled to the mainland. I found Feleia resting on the ground. I pulled out my sword and prodded her with it. She instantly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Bartimeus!" She said, her face lighting up. I smiled back at her. "What do you need?"

"Help," I said. I explained our predicament in the overworld, and told her the World Border would be coming to her soon.

"I think I can destroy those blocks for you," Feleia said. "Hop on my back and we can ride to my portal so that I can get to the Overworld with you."

I climbed up on Feleia's spiny back, and held on tight to my top hat as she flew threw the air, and to another island a bit off from the mainland. On it was a massive portal back to the Overworld, which she dove into. We were instantly teleported back to somewhere around where the village was. I guided her to where Tom and the others were. I went down underground and told them to come up so that Feleia wouldn't destroy them. Once they were all out, I nodded to the dragon.

"Let's get to work, Feleia," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Input (Steve POV)

I stared in awe at everything going on in the facility. There were people dressed as creepers, villagers, and even me. There were meetings and panels going on, and competitions over who could do things better. Xavier got permission from his parents to do whatever he wanted, as long as he got back by a certain time.

He immediately went to search for a developer's panel, looking over a sign with a schedule on it. He nodded to himself when he found one, and went off in search of it. After a few minutes of walking, we entered a room, where people were gathering. I poked my head out of the bag, and so did Sylvester. I saw a podium, where a person stood. They readied some papers, and when everyone sat down, he began to speak.

"Hello," the man said. "My name is Miles Smith."

"Hello," the audience murmured in response.

"I'm here to talk about future command inputs for the game with command blocks," Miles said. "I'm currently working on the way you can input commands into command blocks, in order for it to contain more strings of code. This will make it so that you won't have to use as many command blocks, as you can put more commands in a single block. This should help a lot in adventure maps, and mini-game making for the redstone component. Now, let's get into how these new command blocks are going to work."

Miles droned on and on about the new commands, and I could to tell Xavier wasn't interested in the speech. After about twenty-five minutes, the speech ended, and the audience gave Miles some applause. He said he was open for a Q&A session, but most people left, for Miles had done a great job of explaining his extremely boring topic. At least, it was boring for me. Xavier zipped up the backpack, except for a tiny hole, which I peeked out of. I fed information to Sylvester as Xavier made his way over to Miles. I ducked my head down and listened as Xavier spoke.

"Hello, Miles," Xavier said. "My name is Xavier. Could we possibly go into a backroom and chat? I have something that needs to stay private, if you'd allow."

"Oh, sure," Miles said. "Follow me."

I looked over Xavier's shoulder as he followed the young game designer to a room behind the stage. There was a table, a few chairs, and a large, bulky bag on the ground. It looked like something that would come out of Minecraftia, for the shape inside of it was quite blocky.

"What would you like to talk about?" Miles asked.

"I need your help with something," Xavier said. "I might sound crazy, but I'll give it a try. Okay, so I was walking in my downtown area where I'm from and came upon these guys."

Right when Xavier said that, he zipped open the backpack and grabbed me and Sylvester, and then set us on the table. Sylvester then floated up in the air. I looked up into Miles' deep blue eyes. They pierced through me, and he began to analyze me with them. I looked down at his mouth as it curled into a smile, which quickly faded away. He flicked his eyes to Sylvester, looking the blazeman over. He then shot his eyes back up to Xavier, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked. "Are you serious? What did you do to make these guys so realistic?"

"I'm not kidding," Xavier said. "These dudes are real."

"He's right," Sylvester said. "Here."

Sylvester began shooting fireballs at the table, and Xavier quickly put the small embers out after they were lit. Miles looked at Sylvester, and then back at Xavier again.

"What do you want me to do?" Miles asked. Xavier had convinced him that we were real.

"They were teleported out of their world," Xavier said. "We need you to get them back in somehow. This is Steve, of course, and the blaze's name is Sylvester. If you know how we can do this so that they can return, I'd like to know."

"I might have just the thing," Miles said. After Miles said that, he stood up and walked over to the bag in the corner of the room. He lifted it up and swung it onto the table. It landed with a heavy thud, and Miles started to zip open the bag. I turned back to look at Xavier, and he smiled at me and Sylvester, then gave us a thumbs-up, which meant good in this dimension. I looked back at Miles to see him pulling something out of the bag that I recognized. It looked like it came straight from Minecraftia.

I was looking right at a command block.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Excavate (Bartimeus POV)

I let Feleia start doing her thing. She flew up into the sky, gaining momentum, and soon reached her zenith. She then started to fall down to the ground, picking up even more speed. Once she hit the first layer of blocks, they flew everywhere. We all ran around and picked them up, but there were too many. Feleia was creating a huge crater in the earth, and soon had reached bed rock. She then began to modulate her height, going up and down as she began to follow the first tunnel. Once she got to the end of the tunnel, a person in a modular power-suit appeared. The person flew up in the air and landed on the ground in front of us. I quickly put on my power-suit, and so did the others. Martin equipped his iron armor. We all charged the person, who reacted by shooting up into the air, avoiding the attack. I let Tom, Alex, and Papart, chase after the person. I went back to Feleia's hole to check the progress that she was making.

By this time, Feleia had uncovered the other five people in the other tunnels. They had all done the same thing as the first, and shot up into the air with the first person. I activated my jetpack, and so did Paul. Martin stayed on the ground, and Feleia sat by him for protection.

I headed for the group, which were in the heat of battle. People were attacking each other with their power gloves, and a few were battling each other with ranged attacks. One of the thieves looked at me through their helmet. This one seemed to be waiting for me. I could catch the person's eyes through the blue screen on the helmet. They were brown, and they were so powerful that I felt like I was being stared down by 100 people. The player looked like it was the leader of the group. It charged at me and yelled, revealing that the player was male. I dodged his aggressive attack, teleporting a bit to the left. I then teleported behind the guy, and smacked him until he turned around and hit me back, launching me back a few blocks.

When I was launched back, it was as if I was hitting a wall made out of slime blocks with spikes on them, and was launched straight at the attacker. I turned around to see the world border. I tensed up in fear at the sight of it, and started fleeing back towards the village. Alex, Tom, Papart, Paul, and Martin started doing the same. Martin and Paul had jumped onto Feleia's back. When the attackers saw that we were escaping, they chased after us.

Once we got above the village, I activated my parachute, and slowly descended to the ground. Feleia dropped off Paul and Martin, then flew up into the air. Tom went around to villager's houses and apartments, telling them to get out and be ready for combat. Everyone had put on their armor, and the children hid in the bunkers around the city that were implanted in case of an attack like this.

I teleported up onto Feleia's back and started to talk to her, "For once in my life, I'm scared."

"Why?" the dragon asked. "It's just six people, versus over five hundred."

"But they still have the command blocks," I said, shaking my head. "If only we had guarded them with more care."

"How do you know they still have them?" Feleia asked.

"When you ripped up the land, the command blocks weren't revealed," I replied. "That means that they still have them."

"Oh," Feleia said. All of the sudden, I was launched off of her back, and started to fall. I activated my boosters right before I hit the gravel streets below, and shot back up to see what had happened. I looked up to see the six thieves attacking Feleia with their Power Gloves. Feleia shot her dragon breath at them, but it was no use. I yelled down to my team down below, and they shot up to help. We tried to ward them off, but their gear was better, and so was their fighting. Paul was knocked in the back, his jetpack sputtering, then deactivating. It broke into metallic fragments that launched everywhere, piercing Papart's armor. The two of them started falling to the ground. I was stuck in a tough decision: save my ruler, or save my friends. I figured that if I left too, Feleia would die. The bad thing about that is that she hadn't laid an egg yet, so there would never be another Ender Dragon. Ever. But without my friends, I wouldn't be the enderman I am today.

I went for the latter, and teleported down, saving my friends. I set them both down on the ground gently, for they had both taken serious damage. Papart took off his broken armor, and thanked me. I nodded and shot back up to Alex and Tom, who were battling all six people at the same time. Feleia did what she could to help, but I could tell she was weakening. I tried to help Tom and Alex keep the people from getting to my ruler.

I seemed to be too late. Feleia was hit one last time by the leader who fought me earlier, and she shot up into the air and started to disintegrate, spewing out experience. I felt as if a part of my left my body. I felt terrible. I had failed my leader. Then, it all hit me.

My father had said that someone is not who they seem. It finally made sense as to who he was talking about. As I watched Feleia die, I realized that the leader of the thieves had control over me, because of the mob code. I had already felt a sense of urge to help him. I was trying to fight it. It was starting to overcome my senses.

The person my father was referring to was me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Threats (Steve POV)

Xavier looked at the command block the exact same way I was. It looked so real and life-like, as if it wasn't just a model of it, but the actual thing.

"I think I can use this to get you back into your game," Miles said. "This command block is wired with the same exact coding as the new command block in the upcoming update."

"Why is there one outside of the game, though?" Xavier said.

"Think of the real life applications for this," Miles said. He quickly bent his head down to look at a keypad. Miles quickly typed in a command, and a piece of coal popped into his hand. "See, we can make objects at will, as long as we have a power source. Global warming could be stopped, because we can supply ourselves with power now without mining up raw materials."

"Incredible," Sylvester commented. "How did you make it?"

"Trial and error," Miles commented. "Pretty much how anything is invented."

Xavier was still processing things. He was a quiet kid, I had to say. But, I thanked him 100 times over in my mind for getting us here. Finally, he spoke, "This could also be very dangerous."

Miles gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're obviously going to make some more of these," Xavier said. "That's kind of a given when you have something as amazing as this. And with every hero, there has to be a villain."

I completely understood where Xavier was coming from. There's people who could use command blocks for evil in this world. They could mass produce weapons, potions, and TNT, and could bring terrible destruction to the planet.

"I see where you're coming from," Miles said to the young boy. "But hey, we made nuclear weapons, and it's not _too_ out of hand right now. The USA has it almost under control."

"But these are easy to make," Xavier said. "You get one of these and you can ask it to give you more."

"Yeah," I said. "Infinite command blocks. That'd be terrible."

"Trust me, I've thought of that," Miles said. "I've made some adjustments so that's not possible."

"If you say so," Xavier said, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Can we just get back into Minecraftia?" Sylvester asked. "Our friends need help."

Miles paused for a second, "No."

"Why?" Steve said. "You'd say that you'd help us."

"I can't now," Miles said. "Now that I know who you are."

"Well yeah, we're Steve and a blazeman," I said. "That's all their is to it."

"No, there's more to it than that," Miles said. "The chances of you finding me again was very low."

"Again?" I asked. "Sylvester, do you know this guy?"

"No," Sylvester said.

"That's because you couldn't see my face," Miles said. "But you'd know who I was if I told you."

"Just say it then!" I yelled.

"I'm the one who teleported you into this world," Miles said with a malevolent smile spreading across his face.

"Whaaaaaat?" I was really confused. I was too busy trying to comprehend everything. Nothing was making sense in my mind.

"You're a player too?" Xavier asked, breaking the brief silence.

"No, no," Miles said. "I'm a human like you, little boy. I managed to make a command block and create a special kind of portal to teleport myself into a Minecraft world. It just happened to be your's, Steve."

I stood there, speechless. I was frozen, both physically and mentally. I waited for Miles to continue speaking so I wouldn't have to.

"There's a team of seven other people in there, who are players who managed to escape from your deadly hands after you defeated Phillip Gungars and started to round up his minions," Miles explained. "They're ready to destroy you, teleport this world, and rule it by my side. The ultimate team of eight. And after we conquer command blocks, we'll move to Mods, which I'm sure your friends have found out about by now. We used to have nine people, but one, named Alex, betrayed us and left to help you. But, when she got there, she was too late. You were gone. And without you, there's no chance of you saving Minecraftia once we kill your buddies and take over that world."

"No," I said. That's all I could force to come out of my mouth.

"I'd love to help type unban for you," Miles said. "But I'm afraid that won't happen."

"You're wrong, though," I said to Miles. "My friends are stronger than your team of seven could ever be."

"It's actually only six in there," Miles said. "The seventh is in this room."

I looked around for signs of another human or player, but found none. I then heard the sound of cracking bones, and turned around to see Sylvester. Or who I thought was Sylvester. The blazeman began to change his body shape into that of a player, and then fell to the table.

"Hello, Miles," the player said.

"Pleased that you made it, Blake," Miles said.

"Sylvester?" I asked to the so called 'Blake' man.

"If Sylvester's a smart blaze, he'll have killed himself by now," Blake said. "I did the honor and trapped him in bedrock while he was sleeping. He snores really loud, by the way. Never going next to that dude again if he snoozes."

Xavier just stood there, confused as I was, watching this whole ordeal take place. I decided to start moving. While Miles was rambling, he spilled the beans on what command I would have to use to get back into Minecraftia. If I typed in /unban Steve, I could be teleported back into the world, and save my friends. I started running towards the command block on the table, and Xavier saw what I was doing. He created a distraction, charging at Miles. He also grabbed Blake.

Blake equipped the armor Miles had worn when he was in Minecraftia, and blasted off towards the command block, out of Xavier's hand. He gave a quick nod to Miles, and then typed in a command. Shortly after he entered it, Black disappeared. He must've managed to unban himself. Xavier continued his charge at Miles, managing to shove the evil man to the ground. I took the opportunity that Xavier had given me, and pulled out some blocks, stacking up to the top of the command block. I saw the layout of the keyboard, and hopped around onto all of the letters.

I looked down as I finished up the command, and saw Xavier being punched by Miles. He looked at me and we locked eyes.

"Save the world Steve," Xavier said. "It's up to you."

"But you might die," I yelled at the kid. "What then? You can't die!"

"Better one death than billions," Xavier said. "Get back into your world. GO!"

I nodded, tears coming to my eyes. This kid was such a great help, and already meant a lot to me, even though I had been with him for less than 24 hours. I jumped to the Execute Command Key, and a tear flung off my face as I landed.

It was all up to me now.

The world was in my blocky hands.

The End

To Be Continued In Book 3

Unification


End file.
